Blinded
by Airlia Esprit
Summary: My first ever fanfic actually written and submitted. G/D rated so for suicide themes and more mature content for later.


Okay hey there! This is my first fic and only the first chapter. I am a fan of almost any pairing imaginable but for now it is a Draco Ginny fic! I think it is dumb but you know who doesn't think their own work is bad. I have horrible grammar but hey deal with it! Have fun!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
She stood by the lakeside. The cold breeze coming in chilled her through her light robes, and froze the tears streaming down her face. She had reached the end. In her mind at least. She had become invisible to those around her, friends, family, even her enemies didn't notice her anymore. She would start to wonder if she were truly there at all.   
  
She closed her eyes and beathed deeply in 'my last breath' she thought, as she gazed down over the edge of the rock face above that black water. Then with a smile at the thought of salvation, she fell. As she plummeted towards the water she heard someone running and yell her name, looking back it was Malfoy...? 'but why him?' she thought as she hit the water and everything went black ...  
  
Draco had been sulking along the grounds, his breakup with his two year girlfriend Pansy Parkinson had affected him despite his calm outward appearance when it had happened. His homelife hadn't been the greatest and she was the only one who understood, or at least the only one whom he coud go to for comfort. 'It's over!' he scolded himself. 'Stop feeling sorry for yourself. Besides there are plenty of girls out there who would kill to be Draco Malfoys girlfriend.' He tried to assure himself. He kept up his droopy walk when he neared the cliffs. They weren't really cliffs just a rather hgh outcropping of rock that overlooked the lake. This is where he came to think, to be alone.  
  
He began to steadily climb up the slope when he saw someone already there. 'Weasley! how dare she take my rock' he thought indignitely. He continued his ascent when he noticed how she was standing so close to the edge, eyes closed , with a smile plastered to her tear streaked face.   
'Oh Shit! she's going to jump.' He thought as he broke into a run to stop her. As he watched her fall he sped up screaming her name out to her. He got to the edge just as she hit the water. "Ginny!" he yelled. Without even waiting to see if she'd surface he dove.   
  
He hit the water hard on his hands and as he shot throught the water he kept his eyes open to see her. In Just a few moments he spotted her. Her red hair was flowing around her pale face and her eyes were closed. He swam desperately toward her. When he reached her he latched onto the back of her robes with one hand and swam towards the surface with the other. He gulped down the air once he reached the surface. He pulled Ginny up and noticed she wasn't breathing. Without thinking he swam to shore and pulled her out and onto the bank , and in an instant his mouth was against hers and he was desperatelt blowing air into her lungs. He stopped and placing two hands on her chest he began to pump the water out, then he returned to breathing. He repeated this process for a few minutes when he went to breath agin she coughed against his mouth and he moved away to help her sit up.   
  
She coughed and sputtered as Draco helped her to sit up He noticed cuts across her arms were spilling fresh blood. "Ginny are you alright? What in the bloody Hell were you thinking? Ginny open your eyes?" Ginny was too disoriented to reply but as she opened her eyes she saw nothing, and she screamed.  
  
Draco saw her open her eyes and heard the scream, as she looked right at him. 'Is it really that bad that I saved her that she has to scream.' "That's the most wonderful 'thankyou for saving my life Draco,' I have ever heard Weasley. Well I'm sure you can find your own way back to the castle." Draco Drawled, "and do hurry you may catch cold." Draco removed his hand from around her shoulders and straightened up, turning to go back to the castle when he heard Ginny mumble something.   
"What was that Weasley?"  
"I wasn't screaming because I saw you Draco, and I won't thankyou because I wanted to die now more than ever." Ginny repeated in a dead voice.  
"Why is that, because now you think you owe me something?"  
"No, because now I'm blind..."  
  
***Later that night***  
  
'Blind. Madame Pomfrey said it may only be temporary, but still, blind.' Draco thought as he sat next to Ginny sleeping in the infirmary. He felt so awful for his harsh words earlier he had sat with her since he brought her in. He had been there when the dream team stopped in and he was there still when they had left. He had informed Dumbledore of what had happened when he stopped in, and now here he was still sitting here with this blind girl who only this morning he ad hated with a passion.   
  
'Life is funny that way one minute you couldn't care less about someone then they try to kill themselves and all of a sudden they matter.' Draco thought. 'Why am I even still here I didn't try to kill her, Hell, I saved her life. Then why do I feel so responsible?'  
'I don't know maybe you care about her?' said a voice way in the back of Dracos head.   
'fat chance' he thought as he got up to leave.   
  
He opened the door with such anger it slammed against the wall. "Thank you Malfoy." said a small voice as he began to walk through the doorway. He turned in the direction of the voice to see Ginny sitting up in her bed. "For what? I thought you weren't going to thank me."  
"I said I wasn't going to Thank you for saving me. I want to thank you for staying with me all day."  
"How did you know I was hear all day."  
"I may not be able to see you but I can hear and you have a tendency to constantly tap your foot."  
"Well Weasley that is awfully observant of you, but now i must take my leave of you."  
"I have a name." she said   
"Huh?"   
"Don't call me Weasley."  
"Fine. but on one condition."  
"and what would that be."  
"you have to call me Draco."  
"Alright then. Goodnight Draco." Ginny said softly.  
"Goodnight Virginia." Draco replied as he left the room. 


End file.
